In general, examples of a washing device include a pulsator type washing machine, a drum washing machine, a washing machine having a drying function, and a drying machine. The pulsator type washing machine is provided with a drum built in a vertical direction. The drum washing machine is provided with a drum laid in a horizontal direction. The drying machine carries out only a drying function of clothes.
Among the examples of the washing device, the pulsator type washing machine, the drum washing machine, and the washing machine having a drying function have carried out a washing mode using washing water.
However, a problem arises in that a great quantity of washing water is required for the washing mode. In this respect, efforts to minimize the quantity of the washing water used for the washing mode have been recently made.
As a result, a steam generator has been developed. The steam generator serves to assist in carrying out the washing mode using a small number of washing water.
Hereinafter, a related art steam generator for a washing device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
First, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the related art steam generator for a washing device includes a case 1, a heater 2, a water level sensor 3, a temperature sensor 4, and a temperature fuse 5.
The case 1 form a water storage space for storing water required to generate steam while constituting appearance of the steam generator.
At this time, a water supply pipe 1a is formed at one side of the case 1. The water supply pipe 1a is connected with a water supply path (not shown) of the washing device. A steam discharge pipe 1b is formed at the other side of the case 1. The steam discharge pipe 1b is connected with a steam supply pipe (not shown) that supplies steam evaporated inside the case 1 into a drum.
The heater 2 is provided on a base inside the case 1 along a horizontal direction. Referring to FIG. 2, the heater 2 is provided in a longitudinal direction by passing through a wall at one side of the case.
At this time, the heater 2 is a sheath heater whose two terminals constituting a start point and an end point are connected with each other to be exposed to any one outer side of the case 1.
The aforementioned heater 2 serves to evaporate water, which is stored in the case 1, due to its heat.
The water level sensor 3 is provided to pass through one side on the case 1.
At this time, the water level sensor 3 serves to sense a water level of the water stored in the case 1.
The temperature fuse 5 is provided at a portion where the terminals of the heater 2 are positioned, that is, one end of the heater 2. The temperature fuse 5 serves to cut off the power supplied to the heater 2 if the heater 2 is overheated.
However, the related art steam generator for a washing device has several problems.
If the water level sensor 3 works in error or does not work due to failure, the heater 2 continues to emit heat even in case that the water stored in the case 1 has been completely evaporated.
In particular, a temperature inside the case 1 rapidly increases due to overheat of the heater 2 as the heater 2 continues to emit heat. For this reason, fire is caused.
In other words, if the heater 2 is overheated, thermal deformation of the case 1 is generated by radiant heat of the heater 2. In this case, a portion of the case 1, where thermal deformation has been generated, is in contact with the heater 2. As a result, fire occurs.
Of course, the heater 2 is provided with the temperature fuse 5 to cut off the power supplied to the heater 2 if the heater 2 is overheated.
However, if the portion of the case, where the temperature fuse 5 is provided, is slanted to be lower than its opposite end, i.e., the other end of the heater 2, the other end of the heater 2 is overheated because the temperature fuse 5 is soaked in water even if it is exposed to the steam. For this reason, a problem arises in that the corresponding portion of the case 1 is thermally deformed to contact the heater 2.
The above problem may arise as the washing device is slanted during its installation even if the steam generator is provided in a horizontal direction with respect to the washing device. This is because that the steam generator fails to maintain a horizontal state with respect to the ground.